Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Pre-Awakening= |-|Pre-Awakening (Age of Ultron)= |-|Saakar Gladiator= |-|Post-Awakening= |-|Endgame= Summary Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard and a former member of the Avengers. When his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love in Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and was granted access to his power once more. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor visited Earth to retrieve Loki, after Loki began his attempt to take over the world. He joined the Avengers and fought with them against the Chitauri during the Battle of New York, and further conflicts. After Hela's assault on Asgard, he became the new king. However Thanos' invasion and the subsequent demise of half of the life of the universe caused him to fall into depression. Five years later he joined the Avengers on their time heist to collect the Infinity Stones and fought Thanos, with Tony Stark sacrificing himself to save the universe. Thor later officially joined the Guardians of the Galaxy after his final battle with Thanos, proclaiming Valkyrie to succeed him as the new ruler of the Asgardians. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-A | Low 6-B, far higher with Stormbreaker | Low 6-B, higher with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 1053, possibly 1500 Classification: Asgardian, King of Asgard, God of Thunder Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weather Manipulation (Earthquakes, Storms, Rain, Tornados, Thunder and Lightning), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from a stab by Gungnir and regenerated from multiple stabs by Hela's blades. Regenerated from third-degree burns almost instantaneously upon holding Stormbreaker), Longevity (Asgardians can live for 5000 years), Accelerated Healing (Instantly recovered from a fatal hit from The Destroyer when he got his powers back and multiple severe wounds from Hela when his true power was awakened), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Master Acrobat, Armour Generation, Cloth Manipulation (Can conjure his regular outfit in place of preexisting clothes), Limited Telekinesis (Can control Mjolnir's trajectory mid-air with his mind), Limited Precognition (Had prophetic dreams and visions of Ragnarok), Flight (By swinging Mjolnir). Resistance to Extreme Heat, Cold, Radiation and limited Transmutation (Was unaffected by Malekith's dark matter storm). Extreme Pain Tolerance | Same powers as Base, Dimensional Travel (By channeling the Bifrost), True Flight (With Stormbreaker), pseudo-Telekinesis via electricity (Can use electricity to pick up and throw people) Attack Potency: Wall level (Singlehandedly took down a squad of SHIELD agents. Shook a van when he bumped into it. Was considered by Hawkeye as a good match and was impressed by seeing him) | Mountain level+ (Destroyed Sokovia. Effortlessly covered Manhattan in a storm. Regularly creates powerful thunderstorms. Dented the Bifrost Bridge) | Small Country level (His AP should be somewhat comparable to his durability. Instantly covered Wakanda in a storm. Casually covered Asgard in a storm. Destroyed a portion of the Bifrost Bridge in a single lightning bolt. Overpowered post-Sakaar Hulk, battled Hela and managed to harm her), far higher with Stormbreaker (Sliced through an Energy Blast powered by the Six Infinity Stones, and mortally wounded Thanos. Effortlessly decapitated Thanos afterwards) | Small Country level (Was still capable of briefly holding his own against Thanos. Stopped Thanos from killing him with Stormbreaker despite Thanos using both hands, although he was gradually being overpowered), higher with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman running speed (Ran towards Malekith in time to stop the destruction of the Nine Worlds) with High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed (Comparable to Iron Man and the Hulk. Quicksilver only perceived Thor and Ultron as moving while running at speeds so fast that everything around him seemed frozen. Can deflect Chitauri blasters, blasts from Loki's scepter, blast from an Ultron Sentry (without even looking), blasts from Destroyer. Dodged Vision's Mind Stone blast in a deleted scene. Dodged an Aether blast from Malekith). Massively Hypersonic flight & throwing speed with Mjolnir (Saved Loki from the gravitational pull of a black hole grenade). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | At least High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed (Almost comparable to Hela. Attacked Thanos faster than the Titan could react. Dodged Hela's blades). High Hypersonic attack speed with thunderstorm. At least Massively Hypersonic flight & throwing speed with Stormbreaker (Should be at least as fast as Mjolnir). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning, Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Bifrost | High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed (Slower than before due to extra-weight. However, managed to dodge Thanos' blade thrown at him). High Hypersonic attack speed with thunderstorm. At least Massively Hypersonic flight & throwing speed with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning, Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Bifrost Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Effortlessly carried Erik Selvig over his shoulder) | Unknown. At least Class M (Comparable to the Hulk. Ripped out the spine of an Ultron Sentry, which should be greater than ripping out a human spine. Broke several of Surtur's chains, where Surtur's dragon broke one with extreme difficulty, the same dragon being able to cause earthquake-like tremors. Effortlessly crushed the hand of Iron Man's Mark VI armor, and it should be noted that he was severely weakened at that time due to Odin's teleportation via dark matter) | Class T (Nearly comparable to Hela. Moved the rings of Nidavellir) | Likely Class T '(Can somehow wrestle with Thanos) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | Mountain Class+ (Broke out of a container designed to contain the Hulk. Destroyed a large portion of Jotunheim's landscape) | Small Country Class (Can trade blows with Hela and the Hulk), far higher with Stormbreaker | Small Country Class, higher with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Durability: Wall level | Mountain level+ (Took hits from Hulk and Malekith. Withstood the destruction of Sokovia. Withstood a blast from Gungir that sent him flying through multiple palace walls. Survived being rammed into the crystal shards of Bifrost by Hela while traveling at superluminal speeds) | Small Country level (Endured the full power of a Neutron Star for nearly two minutes. Withstood attacks from Hela. Survived an offscreen beating from Thanos and having his skull being burned by the Power Stone. Resisted Hela's blades multiple times , which can cut through Skurge's Uru armor) | Small Country level (Endured a beating from Thanos) Stamina: High | Very high (Capable of fighting hordes of Frost Giants and Fire Demons without getting tired) | Very high | Very high Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning Bolts and Hammer Throwing | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing Standard Equipment: None | Mjolnir, Gungir (temporary) | Stormbreaker, swords | Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter, fairly high otherwise. Is skilled in multiple alien languages. Is a good leader and tactician. Discussed with Banner about wormholes Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses | None notable | None notable | Can be pretty emotional, due to believing that it was his fault that Thanos won. Remains drunk and is overweight. However he got sober by the end Key: Depowered | Base | Awakened | Post-Decimation Others Notable Victories: Rossweisse (High School DxD) Rossweisse's Profile (Thor's and Rossweisse's base forms are used. Standard Battle Assumptions are assumed and the speed is equalized) Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain Marvel's Profile (Binary Captain Marvel and Awakened Thor with Stormbreaker were used) Notable Losses: Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) (Pikachu's Profile) (Base MCU Thor (with Mjolnir) vs Ash's Pikachu with no Z moves; speed equalised to MCU Thor) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Movie Characters Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6